Wilhelm Rolf
Dr. Wilhlem Rolf is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by William Utay September 19, 1997 to June 12, 2003 and June 4, 2007 to September 25, 2008. It is announced in May 2017 that Utay will return to the series. His first air date was October 23, 2017. 'Storylines' |-|1997-2003= In the fall of 1997, John, Hope, Stefano, and Kristen all traveled to a jungle compound where they were introduced to Dr. Rolf, the man working on the cure for Roman. Dr. Rolf recognized Hope, but Stefano managed to warn him not to say anything to Hope. Hope ended up breaking into a storage room, which infuriated him because there were things, including a table, in that room that could jog her memory from the missing four years of her life. Stefano promptly locked the room up with a high tech lock. When Dr. Rolf finally finished the cure, the vial containing the cure was dropped and it was lost. Dr. Rolf and Stefano told John and Hope that the only way to make another cure was for someone to brave the jungle and the natives and retrieve a special orchid. John and Hope volunteered to find the orchid. Hope and John found the orchid and John put it in his backpack, but a native knocked John off a cliff and Hope, Kristen, and Stefano thought he was killed. John's backpack was recovered, but the orchid was missing. Hope managed to find some of the orchid's seeds and Rolf made a cure using them. Later, John returned to the compound, but was poisoned by a native's dart. Dr. Rolf cured him as well and everyone left to go back to Salem. Later, Peter showed up at the compound with Jungle Madness. Dr. Rolf made Peter some pills, but Peter lost them when Peter attacked Rolf and took off in his plane. He joined in helping Stefano turn Hope into Gina, and when Stefano went to Salem, Rolf went with him. Stefano hired Rolf's pregnant niece Marlo and convinced her to give her child to Lexie and Abe as their own. The reality was that Stefano had a deeper plan...he wanted Rolf to do a quick switch on Marlo and Hope's babies when they were born so that he could find out for certain whether or not Hope's child was also his. Marlo may have ruined the plan except that she fell down the stairs during an argument with Rolf, and broke her neck. Lexie, who saw the incident, was convinced to keep quiet. When Belle and Shawn discovered the body, Rolf (on Lexie's request) dissolved his niece's corpse in a vat of acid. At the same time, he was also helping Stefano transform waitress Hattie Adams into a Marlena look-alike. At Stefano's insistence, Rolf attempted to seduce Hattie, but Stefano's previous plan had worked too well...and Hattie's only allegiance was to Roman. When Glen Reiber came to town, Stefano ordered Rolf to destroy any proof that he was the father of the baby Hope and Bo were raising. Unfortunately, Brandon had already performed the tests, and he and Lexie realized that Glen was J.T. Brady's father, meaning that she was raising Hope's child. Before anything could be done with this information, Rolf detonated explosives set up throughout Salem (the East Side Lab, the power plant, a lab near Tuscany, and the Salem Bridge). When Rolf planned to turn Hope back into Princess Gina, Lexie aided him in bringing her to the mansion. On Lexie's orders, Rolf mugged Barb and attempted to slit her throat, but amazingly, Barb lived. Rolf began activating the chip in Hope's brain, and at the mother of the year party, Hope briefly became Princess Gina and kissed John. Bo launching himself at the two of them was enough to keep Hope herself. Rolf later became a Bioethics professor at the university so he could keep a close eye on the children of Salem, including Gemini twins Cassie and Rex. He even programmed the twins to kill anyone who came near the DiMeras. It was later revealed that Rolf was directly involved in the twins' conception and birth. When Rex realized that he wasn't the son of Tony DiMera and Marlena Evans after all but that Roman Brady was his father, he confronted Rolf. Before he could get the truth from him, Rolf died when a crate landed on him, and for awhile there, he was chauffeured around town in style, before his corpse was used to fake Larry Welch's death. |-|2007-08= In June 2007, Rolf was revealed to be alive, claiming his death "didn't take". With Stefano sick, Rolf mostly served as his doctor. Rolf attempted to kill Sami by poisoning her food, but EJ DiMera saved her. Sami was eventually kidnapped and Rolf prepared to extract the stem cells from Stefano's grandchildren, so that Stefano could stay alive, but Rolf discovered Sami wasn't carrying EJ's child. Rolf tasked Bart with guarding Stefano, but heard some commotion. He came back and found Stefano kneeling by Bart, who was bleeding to death. Stefano demanded that Rolf save Bart, but Rolf said it was too late, and Bart died soon after. Stefano only got sicker and ended up in the hospital. Andre DiMera stole the liver of Benjy Hawk, and Rolf operated on Stefano, despite objections from Benjy's friends. The operation was a success, but Steve Johnson stabbed Stefano, and he died. Stefano's death was fake to lure Andre out of hiding. Once Stefano fulfilled his purpose, Rolf took him home. Rolf mainly wheeled Stefano around as he recovered, but after John Black was it by a car and killed, Rolf revived John and brainwashed him to be Stefano's lawn again. The resurrected John was very volatile and escaped from the DiMera mansion. Stefano and Rolf went looking for him, and John got the drop on them. He started to strangle Rolf, but Stefano got him to stop. Rolf was later arrested with Stefano when EJ discovered John and told the Salem PD. Stefano was put into a catatonic state and John was given control of Stefano's estate when he was discovered to be his half-brother. John agreed not to press charges against Rolf if Rolf would become his butler. Rolf reluctantly agreed, and John ordered him to shut down the lab, which Rolf begrudging did. Marlena Evans asked for Rolf's help in piecing the shattered disk, that contained John's memories, back together. Marlena offered to vouch for Rolf if he helped her, so Rolf agreed. Rolf showed a bit of a humanity when he watched Johnny DiMera and Allie Horton. Something that Sami picked up on. Stefano came out of his coma a few months later, and Rolf fatefully returned to work for him. Stefano and Rolf went into hiding temporarily, but soon came back to Salem. Rolf was last seen warning Stefano that there were irregular patterns in John's brain scans. |-|2017-= On October 12, It was revealed that Rolf was in Statesville around 2015. He met Clyde Weston and asked if he was related to Ben Weston, The Necktie Killer. Clyde told Rolf that Ben was his son, and Rolf then told Clyde that Will Horton, whom Ben supposedly killed, was still alive. Sometime after, Rolf was released from Statesville, and now that it is know that Stefano and Rolf could have revived Will, A manhunt has been issued for Rolf. Crimes Committed *Brainwashed Hope Brady and John Black *Murdered his niece, Marlo (2000) *Tried to kill Hattie (May 2001) *Tried to poison Sami Brady *Attempted to perform an illegal operation on Sam *Transplanted Benjy Hawk's stolen liver into Stefano *Brainwashed John Gallery Rolf as a manny.JPG Bart & Rolf.jpeg Stefano Rolf Andre hospital.JPG Andre & Rolf.jpeg Rolf.JPG Rolf Marlena meeting.JPG Rolf Stefano portrait.JPG Stefano Rolf.JPG Rolf revives John.JPG William Utay.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Villains